WEAKNESS IS OUR STRENGTH Wiki
somewhere WEAKNESS IS OUR STRENGTH and i'll die searching for it PLOT James glanced at his clock. 1:00AM glowed brightly into his dark brown eyes. His stomach growled loudly and filled the silence. He decided to head downstairs for a small snack. Just to hold his hunger over until morning. He walked past the door to his dad's study where a single light illuminated a sliver of the hallway. He heard his parents' voices from within. James crept closer to the door to see his mother's fiery red hair facing him and covering his father's face. What were they doing up this late? "Don't you think they have the right to know? They're your children for Christ sake!" His father pinched the bridge of his nose, "No. This is supposed to be a safe world for them. Why tell them about the horrid past?" "Because they have a right to know why their father is famous." "You know it's forbidden to speak of. Even if I wanted to, I can't. We need not plague their minds." "If you don't tell them, either someone else or I will." "You wouldn't dare. You know the consequences of telling the young ones of Voldemort." "I don't care about the bloody consequences! Why should we hide it?" "There is a reason they banned books from printing things from our childhood. There is so much to the story you don't know. There was a prophecy made afterwards. A prophecy I heard with my own ears. if an easily influenced child is told the tale... History will repeat itself, but perhaps with a different ending." "History will... You mean, there will be a new..." "Yes. We must keep it a secret. A secret that will protect our present and our futures." James backed away slowly from the door. What in history will repeat itself? What was a "Voldemort"? What did it even do? The study door creaked and James scurried off to the kitchen for his snack. He glanced back to see his father absent-mindedly rubbing the scar on his forehead. The one from a broom accident. Or... Was it not even a broom accident after all? Finding out the truth will be difficult. Everyone will find out the truth, though, it's only a matter of time. Once the truth is out there it will begin a whole new chapter for the wizarding world. What will you do when you're forced to make your weakness be your strength? STAFF CEM : Cem is the creator and main admin on Weakness is our Strength. She works hard everyday to get things progressing on the site and doing the graphics for the site. She's a friendly girl who loves helping new and old members out. Her characters are Frank Longbottom, James Potter, Minerva McGonagall, Monique Nott, Riann Montague, Tuesday Lestrange and William Kirke. KARA : Kara is the co admin on Weakness is our Strength. She works hard everyday maintaining the coding and helping with the flow of the site. She loves helping members out whenever she can. Her characters incude: Alexandria Warrington, Amberlyn Wood, Astrid Goyle, Jayson Greyback, Loki Nott, Rose Weasley and Tiffany Hawke. Category:Browse